ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the third episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode begins with Lloyd practicing his elemental powers on a light-bulb, only to fail, much to his anger. Sensei Wu says that it's so hard to train Lloyd because he's the son of the dark lord and it will take time for him to embrace the light. Nya arrives and invites Jay to come to the autobody shop where's she's gotten a part time job and fixes the Ultra Sonic Raider in her off-time. She also arrives with a letter for Lloyd from the Darkley's School For Bad Boys. It says that they have now been inspired by Lloyd's change and have become the Darkley's School For Great Children. They invite Lloyd to recieve an honorary award of excellence. Meanwhile on the Black Bounty, Garmadon asks his crew of Serpentine what their next tactic should be to kill the ninja. After having heard suggestions to raise the Devourer, create more pirates, and create a giant ham sandwich, Garmadon becomes enraged and contemplates on a plan. After seeing his reflection in the Mega Weapon, he orders the Serpentine to gather the ninjas clothes and creates evil clones of the ninja. Meanwhile the Ninja head to Darkley's School For Great Children and are immediately greated by Brad, one of Lloyd's classmates who put fire ants in his bag. The ninja are immediately surprised to see none of the students in the school, although Brad insists it's Ninja Day and they're all staying hidden in honor of the ninja. They also notice that there aren't any teachers around. Brad leaves the five in a room to speak to Principal Noble, but it turns out to be another student named Jean. He reveals that they haven't been inspired by Lloyd, but have become worse before dropping sandbags on them. The ninja awaken in a locked room filled with the new teachers, who reveal that once they tried to change the school, the boys trapped them. Furthermore, the award was only a trick to lure Lloyd in so they can make him their leader. Back in Ninjago City, the clones are searching for the ninja. They arrive at the dojo, but Sensei Wu tricks them into revealing that they aren't truly the ninja. However, he's immobilized by the clones. Before they can begin interogating him, they hear a call from Nya to Jay asking if he's still coming to the autobody shop. At Darkley's, the ninja find difficulties getting out of the room. Jay reminds them that he's suppose to meet Nya at the autobody shop, and since he's so punctual as soon as he doesn't show, she'll know something's up. This fails, though, when the clone of Jay arrives and tricks Nya into revealing where the ninja are. After the fake Jay kisses Nya, the clones then steal the Ultra Sonic Raider and head to Darkley's. Zane realizes that since the school was originally made for evil, there must be hidden passages. They manage to find a way out, although they set off many booby traps in the process and find the path they take overrun by spiders. Meanwhile, Lloyd tries to convince the other students he's actually evil, though they don't fall for it. The clone ninja soon arrive, and the students are shocked, mistaking them for the real ninja. Although they try and fight them off, they're badly defeated. They then capture Brad and demand to know where the real ninja are. Lloyd manages to use his inability to control lightning to free himself, but the students arrive soon after telling Lloyd the ninja have turned evil. The clone ninja hurry to the room the ninja were trapped in, and are furious to see it empty. However, the real ninja arrive and order them to release Brad and they each begin to fight their clone. When Lloyd tells the students they need to help the good ninja, they tie him up again. Jean comes to the conclusion that if either the real or fake ninja could get a hit on their double, one would disappear and tells them that they should help the evil ninja defeat the real ninja. Lloyd reveals that he's been lying and that he is good, but that Brad is too. He recalls that on his first day, Lloyd didn't know how things worked around Darkley's, and although Brad put fire ants in his bag it was only to show Lloyd how things worked at Darkley's. Lloyd tells the students that each of them have a secret good side to them that stays quiet out of fear of being alone. Realizing this is true, the boys join Lloyd. In order to help the ninja, the boys sew ninja suits and head into the battle. Since the evil ninja are so confused by the boys, the ninja are able to defeat them. The evil Jay tells the real Jay that getting rid of them won't be that easy, but an enraged Jay manages to defeat the evil Jay when it's revealed he kissed Nya. The teachers enter as soon as the clones are defeated, and tell the boys that although they should be punished, they're going to hold a ceremony in celebration of them becoming good. The ninja head back home in the Ultra Sonic Raider and the dragon after the ceremony. However, Garamdon appears on the screen of the Raider. He tells the ninja he will find new ways to destroy them, but is cut off by static. Zane assumes that the Raider is still broken, but Lloyd reveals that he's the one doing it. He then uses his power to change the screen to a Tetris-like video game without breaking anything. Trivia *This is one of two episodes in which Fangdam has his correctly colored white arms, the other being Snakebit. Gallery BatteringRamDT.PNG|Zane using his "Battering Ram" mode. BradDT.PNG|Brad, one of Lloyds old friends. ColeCakeDT.PNG|Cole eating Cake on the Ultra Dragon. CreepKaiDT.PNG DarkleysDT.PNG|The Ninjas arriving at Darkleys. DoubleNinjasDT.PNG Evil.PNG EvilKaiDT.PNG|Kai wearing black sunglasses to cover his eyes. EvilNinjas.PNG GarmadonCreatesDT.PNG|Lord Garmadon creating the Evil Ninja. JayDT.PNG JayMadDT.PNG KewlJayDT.PNG LloydDarkleysDT.PNG LloydHostage.PNG|Lloyd being held hostage by the other kids at Darkleys. LloydKickDT.PNG LloydLightbulb.PNG|Lloyd harnessing his elemental powers. LordGarmyDT.PNG|"Overboard!" NyaDT.PNG|Nya asking Jay to visit her at the Auto Body shop RidingUDDT.PNG ScaredNinjaDT.PNG SenseiWuDT.PNG SerpentineDT.PNG USRDT.PNG HungrySnakesDT.PNG Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninja Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Article stubs